Mini FF: Chibi Onkey
by CoolieKazu124
Summary: Kisah cinta Onew dan Key ketika masih duduk di bangku tk. Summary abalan- - Review ya!


Cast:

Onkey (Onew x Key "SHINee")

Kim Jonghyun

Genre:

Es campur (?)

Karena ini chibi edition, jadi ngomongnya pada cadel gitu~ ^^

p.s: Cerita ini milik saya yang berasal dari otak sendiri. Saya nggak plagiat dari manapun! No bash, ok?

Ready, Cue! ^^

-Author POV-

"annyeonghaseyo, Lee Jinki imnida. Mannaceo bangapceumnida [mannaseo bangapseumnida]" kata seorang namja tampan berpipi chubby dan bermata bulan sabit, lee jinki. Hari ini adalah hari pertama dia bersekolah di Chungdam Kindergarten.

"nah jinki, silahkan kau duduk di sebelah sana!" kata Lee sonsaengnim sambil menunjuk kearah bangku kosong disamping bangku seorang namja cantik berpipi tirus dan bermata kucing yang bernama kim kibum.

"ne, kamcahamnida concaengnim [kamsahamnida sonsaengnim]" kata jinki dan segera duduk di bangku yang telah di tunjuk sonsaengnim.

"annyeong!" sapa jinki pada teman sebangkunya yang tak lain adalah sang namja cantik bernama kibum itu. Namja cantik itu hanya menoleh kearah jinki sebentar lalu tersenyum, yang membuat pipi chubby jinki merona merah. 'woaah, neomu yeppeo~' gumam jinki dalam hati.

La La ireoke cha~ cha cha ro ah~! *mian belnya aneh banget XD*

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Anak - anak Chungdam Kindergarten langsung berhamburan keluar kelas dan bermain. Ck, dunia anak - anak memang indah, eoh?

"Hei anak balu, kemalikan bekalmu! [Hei anak baru, kemarikan bekalmu!]" Seru Jonghyun dengan nada memerintah pada jinki yang tengah membuka kotak makan siangnya yang diberikan ummanya *ebungsrut -.-v*

"memangnya kau ciapa? Ini kan bekal yang dibelikan umma untukku [memangnya kau siapa? Ini kan bekal yang diberikan umma untukku]" Kata jinki dengan tampang polos (?)

"cepat belikan [berikan] padaku!" teriak jonghyun pada jinki lagi

"andwae~! tidak mau!" Kata jinki membela dirinya.

"aish, kulang ajal ya kau! Lasakan ini! [aish, kurang ajar ya kau! Rasakan ini!]"

Bukk!

Sebuah pukulan ringan dari kim jonghyun mendarat di perut jinki yang membuat jinki terjatuh.

"auch, appo~" ringis jinki

"nah, itu akibatnya kalau kau tidak membeli [memberi] makan ciangmu padaku!" kata jonghyun sambil tertawa.

"Yaa! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" tiba – tiba seorang namja cantik muncul dengan gaya almightynya yang tak lain adalah namja cantik bermata kucing, kibum.

"Kibum~" lirih jonghyun pelan.

"aish, dasal pleman! Kita putus! LO. GUE. END!" Kata kibum dangan gaya seorang pelawak yang pernah dilihatnya di televisi *author ngakak. Krik-_-*

"Ya, yaa! KIBUM!" Teriak jonghyun setelah kibum yang dicintai (?) nya itu pergi sambil membawa jinki ke ruang kesehatan.

"Hei jinki.. gwaechana?" Tanya kibum pada jinki yang tengah terbaring lemas di ruang kesehatan.

"eung~ ne.. kibum-cci" jawab jinki seadanya. Maklum, namja pipi chubby itu hanya menjawab singkat karena sempat pingsan saat dipapah kibum ke ruang kesehatan dan baru siuman tadi.

"Eh? Dalimana [darimana] kau tau namaku?" Tanya kibum heran. Kapan dia berkenalan dan menyebutkan namanya pada namja tampan ini?

"dali [dari] jonghyun. Caat [saat] dia belteliak kealahmu [berteriak kearahmu] ketika kamu membawaku kecini" jawab jinki sambil mencoba meraba pipi tirus kibum *ebuset ni bocah mupeng banget yak? -.-v*

"eh?" Kibum kaget ketika tangan halus namja tampan itu menyentuh pipi tirusnya.

"eum.. eh.. mianhae, aku lancang, kibum-cci" kata jinki yang kembali menarik tangannya dari pipi kibum.

"aniyo, gwechanayo jinki-cchi, neomu choahae [joahae]" kata kibum malu – malu.

"jin.. jin.. jinjja?" kata jinki ragu.

"eung.. ne, jinki-cchi~" jawab kibum sambil menutup mukanya dengan tangan mungilnya.

"hei, jangan tutup mukamu. Aku jadi tidak bica [bisa] melihat wajahmu" kata jinki sambil melepaskan tangan kibum sehingga dilihatnya muka kibum yang telah merona merah.

"neomu yeppeo, nae kibum~" lirih jinki sambil menarik dagu kibum.

Chu~

Sebuah kecupan manis dari bibir jinki mendarat di bibir kibum.

"saranghae.. kibum-cci" kata jinki setelah melepas ciumannya.

"na.. nado saranghae.. jinki-cchi" jawab kibum dan jinki pun kembali mencium bibirnya.

* * *

><p>Eotte? Jelek kan? Yup, i know-_-<p>

Review nya ditunggu^^


End file.
